Ugly Leafi Turtleneck Sweater
Basic Information The Ugly Leafi Turtleneck Sweater is one of the two parts of the Ugly Leafi Sweater Costume and a knit jersey Costume for the upper body of your player character that can either be worn together with the Ugly Leafi Turtleneck Arms as a combination or individually. This Costume set was implemented as part of the Make-A-Wish Tier 1 community reward bundle with update R58 "Elfi's Wonderland 2018" on December 19th 2018, together with White Wood Chairs, White Wood Tables, Plaid Beds, Beige Holiday Carpets, Dark Beige Holiday Carpets, Grey Holiday Carpets and Dark Grey Holiday Carpet. Both parts of the Ugly Leafi Sweater Costume could be obtained for free by claiming the Make-A-Wish Tier 1 community reward bundle until January 25th 2019. They will most likely become available again in December 2019. If you have claimed the Make-A-Wish Tier 1 community reward bundle during the Christmas event in the Store before January 25th 2019, you can wear any of the parts of the Ugly Leafi Sweater Costume set separately or as a combination if you activate the according body parts in the "Costumes" section of your character model. You can open the Costumes window by clicking on the word "Costume" over the head of your player character on the right side of the inventory/bag or on "customize character" at the feet of your player character on your main game screen before entering any world. Costumes are "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) that can replace the look of equipment and even body parts of your player character for as long as these skins are activated/selected. The Ugly Leafi Turtleneck Sweater is a sleeveless knitted sweater that will always feature a row of 3 green Leafis across the chest. The base color will be the same color that you have selected and can change for the shirt of your player character in the character customization on the left side (scroll by clicking on the arrows < and >), while the decorative stripes will have the color that you chose and can change for the shirt trim. However, the decorative 3 Leafies will always stay green and will not change their color or size. This Costume is usually only available for ca. one month during the seasonal Christmas-event and will most likely become available during future Christmas events again. How to obtain The Make-A-Wish Tier 1 bundle was unlocked by donations of players on Dec. 20th 2018 and could be claimed by all players for free in the Store from then on until the end of the Christmas event on January 25th 2019. If you have missed the opportunity to claim this free bundle before the event has ended, you will need to wait until December 2019 when this Costume is going to become available again. Since Costumes are account-bound, they cannot be traded amongst players. The 3 Make-A-Wish Community Reward Bundles were part of the donations campaign for the Creativerse Christmas Holiday event Elfi's Wonderland 2018 that ran from December 19th 2018 until January 25th 2019 and was dedicated to charity. Playful was donating a portion of revenue and 100% of all Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles sales from the event to the Make-a-Wish Foundation that grants wishes of children who have been diagnosed with critical illnesses. The goal of this fund raising was 10,000 US$, segmented in 3 tiers or "milestones". Whenever one more tier/milestone of the goal was reached, the according Make-A-Wish Community Reward Bundle (Tier 1 - 3) became claimable for free in the Store of Creativerse for all players, no matter if "Pro" or F2P. Please note that Costumes will not be placed in the shape of items into your inventory/bag, neither as a content of any item bundle, and no crafting recipe will be added for any Costumes. Costumes also cannot be crafted, which also means you can't make any spare ones. Instead, if you have claimed the Make-A-Wish Tier 1 bundle in time, all 2 Ugly Leafi Sweater Costume set parts are now available for your user account to be selected on all Creativerse game worlds when you click the "Costumes" button over your character equipment "doll" to the right side of the inventory, or on the main screen by clicking on "customize character". The Ugly Leafi Turtleneck Sweater can be selected by clicking on the torso Costume slot, which will bring up a small window with all chest Costumes that you own in order to let you select one of them. All Costumes that you claimed or bought are account-bound and can only be found as a selection when clicking on their respective costume slots. This means that you cannot claim or buy the Ugly Leafi Sweater Costume set nor any of its parts another time, and you cannot give Costumes to other players. How to use Once you have obtained the Ugly Leafi Sweater Costume set by claiming the Make-A-Wish Tier 1 bundle, all the 2 Costumes that are part of this set can be activated individually on your player character's 3D paper doll by clicking on the word "Costume" above the head of your player character's model to the right side of your inventory or by clicking on the words "customize character" on your main screen before selecting any game world (or adventure). To put on the Ugly Leafi Turtleneck Sweater, click on the torso Costume icon on the right side of the 3D paper doll in the Costumes window. Then a small window will open and display at least two icons in it - the red "unequip" icon with the crossed-out circle, and the Ugly Leafi Turtleneck Sweater (of course only after you've claimed the Ugly Leafi Sweater Costume set as part of the Make-A-Wish Tier 1 bundle). Click on the Ugly Leafi Turtleneck Sweater if you want to put on this Costume. It will then be displayed in the costume equipment slot and automatically be shown on your player character in 3D as well. Only when clicking "Done", the selection will be saved and the Costumes will appear on your player character in the game world. You'll see on your character "doll" that this torso Costume is a sleeveless knitted sweater with 3 green Leafis across the upper chest. The base color of the Ugly Leafi Turtleneck Sweater is adjusted in color to the color of the shirt that you have selected and can change in the character customization. The decorative "stripes" over the stomach and around the neckline will have the color of the shirt trim that you have selected and can change. To later on deselect the chosen costume or to select another one, simply click on "Costumes" again and on the according costume slot/part once to then choose either another costume or none (by clicking on the red crossed-out circle). The selection can be turned off and on again any time you like, either on any game world or on the main screen. Since update R55 on August 22nd 2018, your player character will keep all the selected Costumes on all game worlds and will no longer be able to sport different looks on different game worlds. Neither the stats (armor defense points) nor the durability of the original equipment are affected when a Costume is worn/activated, no matter how sturdy or strong the Costume looks like. Only if you equip a breastplate as an actual armor part, the stats will change according to the breastplate defense points in its actual equipment slot, while your player character will still be shown wearing the chosen Costume, and will keep looking that way even if you unequip all actual equipment. How to change the colors of this Costume In order to select different colors for your Ugly Leafi Turtleneck Sweater Costume, go to the Costumes window (either from the main game screen by clicking "costumize character" at the feet of your player character model, or by clicking on the word "Costume" next to the head of your 3D player character model on the right side of the inventory/bag. On the left side you'll find the customization windows for your character's clothes (and body parts). You can scroll through the customization options by clicking on the arrows < and > on top. In order to change the colors for the Ugly Leafi Turtleneck Sweater, scroll to the color selection for "shirt" and "shirt trim". You can change the color of the Ugly Leafi Turtleneck Sweater by selecting another color for the "shirt" of your player character, while the decorative stripes around the neckline and stomach will change their color if you select another color for the "shirt trim". The 3 decorative green Leafies cannot be changed in color nor size though. You cannot select different colors for the arms than for the chest-covering part of the shirt (or torso Costume) separately, since the color of the shirt determines both base colors at once. Neither can you choose differently colored decorative stripes on the sweater and the secondary colors for any decorative parts on the arms Costume separately, since the color for the shirt trim defines both of them at the same time. Category:Events Category:Christmas Event Category:Elfi's Wonderland Category:Costumes